Like or Love
by Bade87
Summary: Promptfic for @badepromt


LIke or love

"Text me i gotta go sinjin told me i have to make a new slap video i havent made one in years!" Jade told Beck. "Why don't you just make it here it's early and i have a project to finish so will leave together," Beck said. "Okay um ima be in the ping pong room," Jade said and left. She went to the preschool across hollywood arts to get two little kids to interview them. She then recorded the interview and she was doing the last interview with the second kid and thats when Beck came in and she didn't notice. He was standing by the door listening to her talking to the kid and he saw her getting way to mean so he went in. He told her that thats was wrong she of course argued back but she gave in. She was mad at him because he went in the video and told her not to do that, letting the world see her soft side. They took the kids back and came back holding hands. "Now who am i suppose to interview?" Jade said "I'm not doing anything and i'm done with my project maybe i can help?" Beck asked "Yeah come on i wanna get this done and over with go home and sleep" Jade said walking in in front of him. "You dont want to be with me now?" Beck said pretending to be hurt. "Noooo nonono i mean that-" Beck cut her off and kissed her cheek. "Its ok babe i know you're tired its been a long rough day." Back said. She smile and went to finish her video. "Okay Tell me something you like?" Jade asked "Like or love?" Beck asked back " Love" Jade said shyly. "Youuu!" Beck said. "Aaaaaw" She said and sat in his lap and kissed him. Then she turned off the camara and kissed him for about 2 more minutes. She sat down next to him and layed her head on his shoulder and Beck was rubbing her hair. " You still wanna go home?" He asked. " No i'm hungry come with me to eat please" "Okay lets pick something up and go to my RV okay?" Beck said. "Okay let's go" Jade said and she got up and walked towards the door.

Later on...

"BECK..." Jade yelled "BECK"...She yelled again. "What happened?" Beck said "I love you!" She said. Beck smiled "I lo-" Jade cut him off. "NO!" She yelled Beck looked confused. "What di-" "This is exactly why i dont say it" She said. "Jade i-" Beck tried talking. "NO.I dont want you to say it back i want you to know it!" She said and Beck kissed her. " What time is it?" Jade asked. "10:58 why?" "Cuz now i'm staying here i dont have keys and my mom is knocked out." "Okay babe here we're using this blanket tonight" Beck said "Okay?" Jade said.

"Like or love?" Jade said almost asleep  
"Love" Beck said "Youuu!" Jade said. Beck kissed her cheek. "What happened babe?" Jade asked."I dont know i think you were dreaming about earlier when you were interviewing me." Beck said "Oh" Jade said tired "I love you babygirl go to sleep you're tired" Jade snuggled closer to Beck and he hugged her. They both fell asleep and woke up at 10am the next morning. Jade's POV. "Like or Love" Kept on spinning in her head. He's so adorable, she thought. Jade was standing by the couch looking for something in her purse and Beck came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Morning Babe." Beck said. Jade turned facing him putting her arms around his neck. "I was gonna go to Dunkin Doughnuts to get me something to eat." Jade said. "So no food for me?" Beck said. "No" Jade said. "Well!" "I'm kidding!" "I know you are!" He said "wait for me i wanna with you." Beck said.

They went to Dunkin Doughnuts...

"Hey you guys are the ones from ! You made the Jade w/ tots (and Beck) video right?" This random little kid said. "Yea that was us" Beck said. "Yea why are you talking to us?" Jade asked harshly and Beck gave her that look. "I watch your videos all the time i think you guys are great together you can call me...YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!" "Oh..k" Beck said "Yea i saw the Jade with tots video omg "Like or Love" that was to cute!" The kid said. " Gee thanks" Beck said picking up his breakfast and heading towards the door, "Oh and i like your-" "Okay we get it can you stop fallowing us now!" Jade said annoyed "Calm down babe" Beck said " We have to go now" Beck said and walked away.

At Becks RV 9pm

"That was cute" Beck said randomly. "What?" Jade asked "Your little interview with me!" Beck said. "Yea" "Uhumm...you know what lets play a game. We both need a pen or pencil and paper." Beck said "K ill get it" Jade got 2 pens and 2 peices of paper. "Okay write 'Like' on the left and 'Love' in the right side. Then write 10 thing you like about me and 10 things you love about me and ill do the same." Beck said "Okay" She replied.

Jade's sheet if paper

Like: Love:  
RV Eyes  
Personality  
style  
Big heart  
Hair  
Smartness  
Your acting  
Voice  
Touch  
hugs  
kisses  
understanding  
careful  
Mad  
Happy  
smile  
Smell like coffee  
Warmth  
Lips

"I'm done" Jade says "Me too, now fold the paper in half show me what you like about me" Beck said sitting up. He Looks and it only says one word 'RV'. "Jade its supposed to be 10 things you like about me." He said. "I know but i only thought of one," Jade said "Okay whatever 10 thing i like about you : Rudeness, Understandable, Creative, Mean, Unique, Not peppy like other girls, not all over me, Count on you, respect me." Beck said "Okay babe now tell me what you love about me." He said at the smiling Jade. "Just read it its to long. I did one thing i like about you and 19 what i love about you." Jade said. Beck read it and smiled. "You know you're the best thing thats ever happened to me" Beck said and jade kissed him. "I love you Jade" Beck said "Just me?" Jade asked "And only you babe!" "Well in that case i love you to good night babe!" Jade said "You love me but not more then i love you!" Beck said "Lies i still feel butterflies when we kiss!" She said. "So do i and even when we hug!" Beck said. "Whatever good night!" "Sleep tight" He saied and Jade hugged Beck tighter then she already was. Beck laughed a little and hugged her back.


End file.
